


Sweet Tooth

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have a rule against accepting baked goods from civilians?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

He wouldn’t admit it, but Gibbs had a sweet tooth. A missing Marine’s wife offered them some freshly baked oatmeal raisin cookies as a ‘thank you’ for finding her husband. Gibbs politely refused, but when the woman insisted, he took several.

Gibbs tossed Jenny the keys and he sat shotgun.

“You don’t have a rule against accepting baked goods from civilians?”

He turned and stared for a moment, as if he was thinking. He broke off a piece of one of the large cookies in his hands and offered it to her. He answers her without bothering to chew. “Nope.”


End file.
